


Wanna Be My Bitch?

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Humor, M/M, Prison yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Sam and Dean escape prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Be My Bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 19 Folsom Prison Blues

"If we actually had to stay in prison, I think you'd be my bitch."

_"Excuse me?"_

"Didn't you see how prison works? You're either the owner or ownie, or you're bloody and broken. I think I would be your owner."

"Oh no, Sam.  _You_ would be  _my_ bitch. I'm older, and I don't have a puppy dog face."

"I'm taller and I have more muscles."

"...no you don't."

"Yeah I do. Wanna feel?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Anyway, you're prettier than I am. You wouldn't be taken that seriously."

"Did you just call me  _pretty_?"

"I did."

"You still have baby fat!"

"But I don't have eyes like yours, and my legs aren't as shapely, and my lips aren't as nice, and my butt-"

"Okay, okay! You got your point across, I'm adorable."

"I said pretty."

"Same thing."

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Even out of prison, you're still my bitch."

"No I'm-"

"Yeah you are."

"But-"

"You call me Daddy when we have sex. I think you're my bitch."

"...Goddamn it."


End file.
